Running without shoes
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: Rose finally realises something...where she left her heart...and runs all the way home to get it. Set after Journey's end, with the human Doctor.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Doctor Who…Or Take That, for that matter. But, hey…a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Author's note:**

**Something very silly I thought up at half past five in the morning. The reason? I had Doctor Who AND Take That on the brain! Needed some sort of release :D**

**Summary:**

**Rose realises where her heart truely belongs...and runs all the way there. **

**Running without shoes **

Rose finished the last touches to her make up with a critical look in the mirror. She turned her face this way and that to achieve a full inspection of her features. Satisfied that there was not a blemish in sight, she picked up her bag from where she had left it on her bed, and made her way down the stairs in her small flat on the estate she had always known and loved back in a parallel universe.  
A car horn sounded outside; Rose knew it was Shelly. She was forever _hurrying_. Rose always hurried with her, pretending that she enjoyed it.

But where was the thrill in hurrying when you could _run_?!

'Are you going out again?' A quiet voice murmured behind her. Rose turned around guiltily, and avoided the Doctor's mournful gaze.

_No. _Said a small voice firmly in her head. _He's not the Doctor. He never will be. _

'Yes.' She said simply. The car horn sounded again. _He's still wearing suits. _The voice noted. _You'd have thought he'd stop wearing them. _

'Well.' The human Doctor said just as quietly as before. 'Have fun.'

He slunk back into the living room, leaving Rose standing there, motionless.

_He can never replace him. _The voice assured her, drowning out any thought that _dared _voice another possibility.

Rose hurried out the front door, and into the waiting car.

'Finally!' Shelly exclaimed as Rose belted herself in. She drove the car away quickly. 'You were taking _forever _in there!' Rose eyed her in the mirror; her face was heavily made up, and she was chewing a piece of gum a mile a minute.

'Yeah. Sorry about that.'

The word _forever _had an ironic ring.

***

As they entered the small, run down club, Rose found it difficult to _think _over the sheer volume of the music. Every pounding beat sent vibrations through the floor and Rose's spine, making her teeth grind together. Shelly swooped in, and eyed the selection hanging around at the bar.

'I'll go get us some drinks.' She said to Rose smugly, and sauntered over to two men, standing by the bar. Rose, absently, watched Shelly bring her the two prizes for the evening. One was shorter, darker, and gave Shelly his constant attention, while the other offered Rose a winning smile and asked her if she would like a drink. Rose thanked him for his offer, and asked for a WKD. While the unknown man attended to her order, Rose watched Shelly lead her new toy for the evening onto the dance floor, allowing him to place his hands wherever he desired.

Rose faintly heard the man introduce himself as Gareth, and asked her for her name.

'Rose!' She shouted over the music. He grinned coyly.

'Nice name.' He commented subtlety.

_Nice name. _Rose thought sourly, and felt herself being pulled onto the dance floor.

She swayed absently, mainly mimicking the moves she saw around her, her head in a swirl.

_My Doctor would have said something about flowers. We would have run from this place. No hurrying. Just running for the hell of it. _She thought to herself.

_Just…running…_

The DJ spoke into the microphone. 'You all know this one!' He purred, and a wonderfully familiar song poured out of the speakers.

_**I guess, now it's time…For me to give up.**_

All the dancers gave a cheer, and coupled off for a slow dance.

Rose kicked off her high heels, and threw them aside. Gareth gave her a confused look. 'Why?' He hissed in her ear.

'They were slowing me down.' She replied. Gareth gave her a glare, which startled her slightly.

_He wouldn't care. _She allowed herself to think.

_**Whatever I said, I didn't mean it…I just want you back for good…**_

As more lyrics slipped by, she thought, _No, I didn't mean what I said! I wasn't just going out! I was running away!_

_**In the twist of separation, you excelled at being free…Can't you find, a little room inside, for me?**_

_Yes! _Cried a little voice in her mind. _Yes I can! _

She watched in horror as Gareth attempted to kiss her; she leant away with a meek apology ready.

'Sorry, Gareth! It's been great talking to you!' She apologised, and, without a moment's thought, ran from the club.

'Rose?'

She turned back for a moment.

'What about your shoes?' He held them up. She shook her head with a grin.

'I don't need them where I'm going!' She shouted, and began to do what she had perfected during time travel.

She ran.

_**And we'll be together…This time its forever…**_

Rose just ran through the dark London streets, not caring for the rubble that bit into the soles of her bare feet. She laughed madly, not giving two hoots for the passers by who gave her wary looks.

She just didn't care.  
She reached her block of flats, and ran up them, two at a time. She had hardly stopped to notice that she hadn't run out of breath.

She flung open the front door as the song continued on a radio.

_**So complete, in our love, we shall never be uncovered again…**_

'Doctor?!' She cried out.

The owner of the name came hurtling down the stairs.

'What? What's wrong?! What happened?!'

'Doctor! I realised what I was missing!'

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it…I just want you back for good…**_

'What were you missing?' The Doctor asked quietly.

'Running!'

At this, she ran up the stairs, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned her affection, wrapping his arms around her waist to support her. She broke away to breathe again.

'You know what, Doctor?'

'What's that, Rose?'

'I'm back! And I ran all the way _home_!' She kissed him again, as the final lyrics drifted through the flat.

_**I want you back…for good…**_


End file.
